It Can't Be
by trumpet1
Summary: The Ministry of Magic have made their worst law yet-A new marriage law.  It has nothing to do with 15-year-old Lily Potter, as it bothers only 17 year olds, right?  Wrong.  Lily has to try and figure out how to cope with this.  It can't be, right?  Wrong
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Lily," Albus yawned.

She smiled at him sweetly and sat next to him. There was a large brown owl next to her brother. "Who is the owl from? Is it from Mum and Dad?"

"I dunno," he replied, taking the letter. His expression went from exhausted to outraged to shocked. He was wide awake now and shouted, "NO WAY!"

"Is something wrong, Al?"

Rosie rushed over, "Albus, Albus, did you get a letter like mine?" She pushed a letter in to his hand urgently. "What are we going to do? What am I supposed to do? This is awful!"

The boy behind Rose sulked a little. "I'm not that horrible, am I?" he asked meekly.

Rose sighed. "I'm too young! This isn't fair!"

"What's going on?" demanded Lily.

"Lils," Al said. "There is a new marriage law. Rosie has to marry Andrew here, and I have to marry Susie."

"Well, at least you were already dating her," Lily said easily, "I don't have to worry about anything for another two years."

Albus glared at her. "You could at least be more...I don't know, empathetic!"

"It's not my problem," said Lily coolly. "Albus, it is better than having to marry somebody you don't even know. Imagine if you got a Ravenclaw girl you don't know! Look on the bright side!"

Al snapped, "I don't want to!"

"You need to go talk to Susie!"

"I don't want to!"

"Quit being so childish, Albus!"

"CHILDISH? I'm not the child here. I'm 17!"

"Yes, and you still act childish. I'm 14 and I act better than you!"

Hugo walked downstairs and sat next to Lily. "Be nicer, Lils. Al gets upset easily."

Lily glared a little, and then shrugged. "Come on, Albus is so overly dramatic sometimes. Al, you were going to marry her when you left Hogwarts anyway."

"Lily!" shouted Albus angrily. "You are so ignorant!"

"I am not," she said smoothly.

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

A silky smooth voice said easily, "Al, do you always argue with your sister so much? It drives me crazy."

"I'm sorry, Scorp. She's being irritable."

Scorpios shrugged and smiled at his best friend. "What wrong, mate?"

Lily answered for him, "He has to get married under the new marriage law to Susie."

Albus glared at her. "I can answer for myself."

"It isn't that bad, Albus. You still need to see my letter. I was furious when I found out. Persephone calmed me down."

"You got angry?" Albus looked almost ridiculously gleeful. "I love it when you get angry."

Scorpios grinned at him. "I bet you'll be upset for me when you read the letter."

Lily scowled. "I'm going to go practice Quidditch."

"Wait, I'll go with you," Hugo said. "I just need to finish breakfast."

Lily sat down again next to her age cousin, her annoyed expression slipping in to a fond smile.

Scorp handed Al the letter, and he started reading. Albus' expression was absolutely priceless. It went from glee to complete and utter disbelief to absolute and stiff rage.

"NO," he said stubbornly. "NO. It can't be."

Scorpios said, "I had that exact reaction." He sounded absolutely calm.

"Ready. Let's go Lils," said Hugo.

"No, Lils. You'd better here this."

Lily looked at Scorpios and Albus, worried. "Oh, is it that bad, Scorpios? What's wrong?" She had always cared for Albus and Scorpios. "I'm sorry for being so cold, Al. I hope everything'll be okay."

"Lily, you'd better read the letter," said Albus, his carefully controlled tone an indication to absolute anger.

Lily took the letter and started reading.

_Dear Mr. Scorpios Malfoy:_

_We at the Ministery are very aware that your 17th birthday passed as of four weeks and three days ago. Because of the new marriage law, you are required to have taken a wife as of four weeks after your birthday. As you have not, one has been picked out for you.  
>You are most compatible with Lily Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginerva Potter. You are to have set a date before January 1st of this year.<br>Thank very much and please forgive us if this causes an issue._

_Sincerely,  
>Hannah C. Davies<em>

_P.S. As Lily is younger than you are, the rules may be slightly different. We will send you the bits and pieces explaining the law by the end of the week. Sorry for the inconvenience._

Lily choked. "I. Have. To. Get. Married."

Hugo looked over her shoulder and skimmed the letter quickly. "Woah, Lils."

Everyone gave Lily strange looks. Lily felt herself flush. It all began to feel very real, and she felt her eyes start to burn. Nobody stopped her, so she rushed out of the Great Hall, hiding her face from everyone. It can't be._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Lils?" Albus sat down next to her. He said at last, "I'm sorry."

Lily buried her face in her hands. When she finally calmed, she spoke very rationally, "Al, what will Mum and Daddy say?"

Albus frowned. "I'm not sure, Lils. They might be okay with it. Remember, Scorpios is my best friend in the whole world, and they accepted that. It took a while, but they accepted it. Dad, he's very...forgiving sometimes."

"Sometimes?" asked a new voice.

Lily jumped in shock.

Scorpios Malfoy smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Not at all," Lily replied, shrugging his hand off and sitting next to Albus again.

"Sorry, Scorp, but maybe I should talk to Lily alone. She's kind of-"

"No, it's fine, Al. Considering we're going to be all one family soon." Lily looked at her brother and sighed.

"No, I can leave," Scorpios smiled-he seemed to do that quite often, and Lily decided she did not mind.

Lily shrugged. "Goodbye, then."

"Goodbye, Al. Lils."

Something in Lily snapped. She hissed, "Don't call me that! Only my family calls me Lils!"

Scorpios was completely unfazed. "Okay." He left.

Albus looked at Lily kind of nervously. "Lily, maybe we should go to classes now."

"Al, look, I've had the worst morning ever and it's not even ten o'clock yet!" she shouted furiously. "I have to get married to the son of a man that Dad absolutely hated, he's two years older than me, and I'm not even fifteen! It isn't fair! I'm too young! I haven't even dated that much! What if he doesn't like me? What if everything goes wrong and at the end of the six years we have to be married he completely leaves me and by then I have no idea what to do with my life and...and..." by then, she succumbed to sobs that shook her entire body.

Albus put his arm around her. "It's going to be okay, Lily. Mum and Dad love you. They won't judge it too harshly."

"That's what you think!" she snapped, barely able to speak through her sobs. "Wha-what w-will Un-Uncle R-Ron s-s-say?"

Albus looked dismayed. "Aunt Hermione can calm him down. She always does."

There was a long silence where Lily sniffled and Al just tried to think of something comforting to say. He didn't find anything that would comfort his little sister, so he sat there, frowning.

Lily whispered, "I'm going to class now, Al."

"I'm sorry, Lils," Albus said sorrowfully.

Lily reluctantly went to her classes. She even sent a letter to her parents, telling them what happened.

_Dear Mum,_

_Haven't wrote in a while. Sorry to send not-so-good news to you. Please make sure you read this before Dad. It's really...urgent. I'll start at the beginning. So, you've heard of the new marriage law? I gather you have. Well, it is really stupid. Albus, I'm sure, has already told you he has to marry Susie Bones, his long-time steady girlfriend. I unfortunately, was not so lucky to avoid this law since I'm too young. I have to marry Scorpios Malfoy. I hope you can tell Uncle Ron for me, because I can barely tell you.  
>I love you very much, Mum and Dad. Take care.<em>

_Love,  
>Lily Luna Potter<em>

She sent it off with her large white snowy owl, Henna, and felt her stomach clench uneasily. With an anxious glance at the time, she realized it was time for dinner, although she felt nowhere near hungry.

"Good evening, Lily," said that impossibly polite and smooth voice that she had already heard too much of this week. "I gather you were sending a letter to your parents?"

"Um, yeah. I was telling them that I have to get married."

"Mm. I'm sending my...letter announcing the marriage to my parents as well. Mother won't be at all pleased, but Father is normally pretty patient. I hope your parents aren't too...well, shall I say, enraged by the announcement. I'm sure they aren't delighted," he looked at her.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, Scorpios. I...I don't think they'll be exactly happy. Remember, I'm turning fifteen."

"Speaking of which," Scorpios said. "I got the 'bits and pieces explaining the law', and it says we aren't to marry until you turn fifteen. It also said your birthday is coming up in a month. I was wondering if we should discuss this over lunch at Hogsmeade. If you do not wish to, we can also talk about it during breakfast."

"No, lunch at Hogsmeade...that's fine. When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"This weekend." He shrugged, which gave him a casual yet arrogant look. "Where would you like to go?"

"Um..."

Scorpios smirked. "Do you want me to make reservations to a restaurant? My family is good friends with the owner of The Lakeside Restaurant."

"Um, fine. Just fine."

There was an uncomfortable silence, where Scorpios seemed completely oblivious and Lily was watching the door. Finally, Scorpios nodded at her and left. She paused for a moment, watching out the window sorrowfully. Lily just couldn't believe that by the end of this year, she would be married to the one and only Scorpios Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The rest of the week passed in a miserable daze. Lily's Mum and Dad still hadn't replied, and Scorpios seemed to either be avoiding her or ignoring her, but they still caught each other sending nervous glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Tomorrow's Hogsmeade," yawned Rosie late Friday night. "I'm going with Andy. Do you mind, Lils?"

Lily frowned, "No. Why?"

"We were going to go together, remember? We planned at least a month ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. Scorpios asked me to go with him."

Rose looked at her, her eyes round. "He asked you to go out with him?"

"Sort of." she shrugged. "He wants to talk about setting a date for the marriage and...well, yeah. I was thinking you and Persephone can be bridesmaids. James is coming back for it and Albus will be in it too."

"You've thought it out?"

"No, all that's kind of obvious."

"Ooh, can I help you pick out your wedding dress?" asked Rose excitedly.

Lily shrugged, clearly unenthusiastic. "I guess."

Andrew rushed down the stairs and ran over to Rose. He said softly, "Rosie, I have something for you."

Rose smiled at him, her eyes full of fondness and care, like the way someone would look at their favorite person in the world. Suddenly, Lily didn't exist. "What is it, Andy?"

"I wanted to make this better for you. I figured...well..." He got down on one knee and opened a black velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful ring Rose had ever seen-a small diamond with smaller diamond crystals surrounding it. It was simply gorgeous. "It was my grandmother's. Rose Weasley, will you marry me?"

Rose blushed, a pretty smile breaking across her face. Tears started to fill her eyes.

Andrew began to look worried. "I'm sorry, Rose, is something wrong?"

Rose threw her arms around him. "You are so amazing!" she sobbed. Andrew blushed and hugged her back. When she released him, she kissed him quickly.

Lily found herself in awe, almost jealous. She found herself wishing for someone who would do that for her, something so sweet and so romantic that it was impossible not to love him. She sighed softly and walked up the stairs, Rose and Andy still gushing over how amazing the other was.

Andrew whispered something, and Rosie giggled.

"I love you, Andy," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

He kissed her cheeks and wiped her tears away. "I know, Rosie. I love you too."

Lily found herself envious and angry, and slammed her door furiously, sitting on her bed.

"Lily, Albus wants to talk to you," yawned Rose when she finally came up.

"He does, does he?" Lily walked downstairs reluctantly.

"Lils," Al rushed to her. "Scorp got a reply. His parents are here. They wish to see you. McGonagall wants you in her office _now_."

Lily looked shocked. "What?"

"Go! The password's starshine."

Lily practically ran the entire way to the Headmistress's office. When she got there, she gasped, "Starshine!"

The statue leapt into place. She stumbled up and straightened. Slowly and deliberately, she knocked.

"Come in!" came McGonagall's voice.

Lily walked in cautiously. Draco and Pansy Malfoy were sitting in comfortable looking chairs. Near them was Scorpios.

"Lily," Scorpios said, sitting up straight.

"Scorpios. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Lily said as politely as she could.

"Miss Potter," greeted Draco Malfoy stiffly. "As you know, you are to marry my son according to the marriage law. I have talked to the Ministry and there is nothing we can do about it, unless you wish life to be made very difficult for you." His lip curled with distaste. "Anyhow, when is your birthday?"

"N-November. Th-the 23rd," she tried to speak steadily, but her voice shook.

"Thank you. Do you wish it to be sooner or later?"

"I...I don't know, sir."

Draco looked at Scorpios.

Scorpios shrugged. "It's gonna happen no matter what, so I'm saying better sooner than later."

"Of course. So, November the 24th? We can have a small ceremony here with less excitement and whatnot, but in the summer, we can have a bigger wedding." Draco and Pansy exchanged glances. "How does that sound?"

"Um...good?"

"I understand that Scorpios and your brother, Albus are good friends," stated Draco. "However, I wish to speak to your father about this marriage. Have you contacted him? I've heard he's been very busy."

"No, I haven't," said Lily.

"Well, I must be going," Draco said. "However, we will meet again for the ceremony. Good day, Miss Potter." He kissed her hand and left.

Pansy gave her a quick hug and followed Draco. "Goodbye, son!"

"Bye, Mother. Father."

"Goodnight, you two," McGonagall said softly.

"Goodnight, professor," said Scorpios.

Lily mumbled her goodnight and followed Scorpios out.

"Would you like me to walk you to your commons?" asked Scorpios politely.

Lily shrugged. "Fine."

They walked silently all the way to the Fat Lady.

"Lily," Scorpios said. "I'm sorry you are so young and that you don't know me. I just want you to know, I will do nothing to hurt you. You can trust me."

It was as if he had read her mind.

She bowed her head and looked away. "Are you sure?"

He set his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. "I will never do anything to hurt you."

Lily tried to hide her frightened tears, but they came anyway.

Scorpios whispered, "I'm so sorry, Lily. I wish it could be easier for you. I'm sorry."

He seemed so cold, but when he put his arms around her, she felt so warm and alive. He was soft and gentle and warm and comforting. When she finally stopped crying, he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Goodnight."

Lily walked in to the commons, feeling a little better. Her sleep was actually restful that night.

**If you want to see Rosie's ring, here's the link: .?sc=1&hdlk=352076&utm_source=Channel+Intelligence&utm_medium=CSE&utm_campaign=NexTag&utm_term=49557&srccode=cii_9324560&cpncode=22-160821400-2**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Lily walked quietly down to the commons.

"Lily!" three extremely familiar voices exclaimed.

Lily nearly fell down the stairs in shock. "Mum! Dad! James!"

Ginny, Harry, and James were sitting comfortably next to Albus on the large couches in the commons.

James rushed up to her and gave her a big hug. "Aw, Lils, I missed you so much! You should write more!"

She nervously studied her father's expression, but Harry threw his arms around his daughter. For the third time that week, she found herself crying. She hated being so emotional, but she was scared and sad.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," whispered Harry.

"No it's not!" she cried. "I'm marrying someone. I'm 15. I'm not in love, and I'm in trouble! This isn't fair!"

Ginny hugged her tightly. "It's okay, I'll make Uncle Ron behave."

Lily hiccuped and giggled slightly through her tears. "Y-you will?" she stuttered.

"Everything'll be alright," James promised. "Nobody will harm you with me here!"

"Let's go eat breakfast, shall we?" asked Ginny, linking arms with her daughter. "We can talk about it there. Maybe we can get you a day off on your birthday so you can finish all the shopping for the ceremony!"

"Mum, it's going to be a small ceremony."

"I know, sweetheart."

"You go eat breakfast, Dad. I have to wait...wait for someone," Albus told Harry.

Harry smiled. "We'll see you in a few?"

"Yes."

"Someone? Who is this someone?" asked James.

Albus shrugged. "No one."

"Someone named Susie," said Lily, smiling mischievously.

Albus blushed a little.

James laughed and walked with Lily down to breakfast.

"Oh," Lily said.

Scorpios was waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning, Scorpios."

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Fine."

He held the door open for her and her parents, much to Lily's surprise.

"Enjoy your breakfast." He left.

"Isn't he polite," teased Ginny. "Waiting here after his breakfast just to say good morning and hold the doors open for you."

Lily shrugged, though after seeing him, she no longer smiled. "I suppose, Mum."

"What's wrong with him, sweetheart?" asked Ginny.

She shrugged again. "He's fine. He's nice and pleasant and sweet and smart."

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked James.

"I guess..." Lily sighed. "I guess I wanted him to...I guess I wanted my future husband to sweep me off my feet like a princess. He hasn't." She shrugged, blushing a little. "It isn't about him, it's just about what he can't do."

"Oh, Lily," Ginny hugged her. "It'll be okay."

"I think he likes you. But he sees you as a little sister. You know, because he's friends with your older brother, Albus." James began stuffing food in to his mouth. "Thisizogood!"

Ginny frowned at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Harry shook his head a little impatiently and started eating too.

Rose walked over to Lily and whispered, "Scorpios is waiting for you. He and Albus were talking; it's Hogsmeade today. He wanted to walk you there, but he isn't brave enough to ask in front of your parents."

Lily smiled a little. "He isn't brave?" she giggled.

Rose smiled too. "Yeah, I know. I'm glad that Andrew is brave."

"Okay, I'll go talk to him." Lily stood up. "Mum, Dad, Scorpios and I were going to go to Hogsmeade together. You don't mind?"

Ginny gave Lily a hug. "Of course we don't mind. You were forced in to this against your will, but you are taking it very well. Have a good time, sweetheart."

Harry gave her a hug too. "Make good choices."

James snorted. "No broom closets, sis!"

Lily flushed, and Rose smacked him. "Be nicer, James!" Rose exclaimed.

James laughed. "Rosie!" He watched Lily go and shouted after her, "See you later, Lils!", causing the rest of the Great Hall to stare, and the girls to gush over how cute Lily's older brother was.

Lily walked out of the Great Hall and started to look around for Scorpios. She jumped when he grabbed her hand.

"Hi, Lily. Are you ready to go?"

"Scorpios. I-I-um-" She pulled her hand away to think. "Um...I need to go get my cloak."

He spread his over her shoulders. "Now ready?"

She smiled a little. "Uh, sure."

Scorpios walked with her to Hogsmeade. They were somewhat quiet, only talking when the other tried to start a conversation.

"So...who's this friend that owns the restaurant?" Lily finally asked.

Scorpios smiled. "My cousin Persephone's parents."

"Persephone's parents? Really? You didn't mention it was family owned."

He shrugged. "I suppose that it didn't seem like it mattered. We have a lot of family owned stuff."

"Oh."

The awkward silence fell over them again, and they walked in that way until they reached the restaurant.

"Uncle Channing!" exclaimed Scorpios. "Pleased to see you, I'm sure. Table for two, please, reserved by Scorpios Malfoy."

"Scorpios! Yes, yes, glad to see you. Here, allow me." He led them to a table for two next to the window.

"Uncle, this is my...uh, fiancee, you know, from the marriage law."

The man smiled warmly, and Lily was shocked by the warmth in the smile. "Charmed, I'm sure," he said. "You are?"

"Lily Potter."

"Mmmhmm. I'm pleased to meet you. I hope you enjoy your lunch." He left.

Scorpios pulled out her chair for her, and then sat down himself.

They stayed silent for a while, and then Scorpios asked, "Have you thought at all about the marriage?"

"A little." She paused, and then said, "I think we should have my brothers in it. As well as my cousin, Rosie. I suppose Persephone could be in it as well."

"Any ideas on the bridemaids colors?"

"Blue," she said quickly.

Scorpios shrugged. "No problem. My Father offered to buy all the dresses. We can go pick them out directly after lunch if that is your wish. Or we could search for your gown."

"Um..."

He smiled at her indecision. "Well, we could do both. My parents offered to talk to your parents and come to a conclusion on how to handle this. My parents wish for you to come to the manor at Christmas, but I suppose yours want you at Christmas."

"Heh. Um...Yeah. We could do both."

It was an awkward lunch, but they managed to get some good conversations in. Afterwards, they walked in to several shops. She picked out the bridesmaids dresses quickly, but took much longer on her own.

"How about this own? I think it'd be very flattering on you," offered Scorpios.

She blushed a little and turned to look at a different dress to hide it. "I, uh, don't wear strapless very often."

He laughed lightly. "I'm sure you'd look beautiful."

"Heh, maybe. It's my cousins who are in to the boys and the strapless, short, and revealing."

"It isn't that revealing!" he exclaimed. "At least try it on."

Lily sighed. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of it." She took the dress and ducked in to a fitting room. She blushed when she saw her reflection. It was simple and pretty. "I suppose." she muttered. She slipped out of it and back in to her normal clothes. Folding it up, she walked out and told Scorpios, "I'll get it."

"i don't get to see you?" he complained.

"Not till the day, Mr. Malfoy," she said, smiling a little. She walked over to the rings, and lost her smile. She wanted one so badly.

"What ring size are you?" he asked.

"7. Why?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to know if my grandmother's ring would fit you. It's too big. Do you want any other jewelry? Bracelets or necklaces?"

She shook her head and they purchased the dress, a bracelet, and a simple veil.

Lily and Scorpios shared an awkward goodbye, Scorpios saying he had to go get something. Lily was sad to leave him, struggling to hold all her wedding stuff. Feeling alone and forgotten, Lily reluctantly walked through the rain to the castle.

When she reached her dorm, she pulled out the dress and looked at it again. It was white and simple and pretty. And yet, she hated everything.

"He couldn't even walk me back," she whispered to herself. And for some unknown reason, that made her cry. Nothing seemed right.**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

A couple days passed, all in a daze. All too soon, it was Lily's 15th birthday.

When she woke up, she was surrounded by her dorm mates, giving her hugs and shouting, "Happy birthday!"

Lily smiled and laughed with the true happiness that she used to have before all this difficult marriage stuff came to be. Sarah Longbottom gave her a makeup kit, and Anna Bones(Susie's little sister) gave her a sweater.

"My mother gave me the makeup, but I never use it," Sarah explained. "And I figured that even though you look so pretty without it, that you would find something to do with it."

Lily smiled mischievously at her best friend. "Oh, don't worry. I can find something to do with it!"

They all walked down to the Great Hall together, talking and giggling. Susie and Rosie joined them, as well as Andrew and Albus. Breakfast was fun for the first time in a long month. The bacon tasted real, and she actually found herself starving that morning.

"I'm so glad you're eating," Susie said. "I didn't want to eat much either after finding out I was getting married, and I was worried you'd starve yourself."

Lily grinned. "No worries, Susie. I'll keep an eye on you and make sure you eat, as long as you do the same for me."

The older girl grinned too. "No worries, Lils."

Lily laughed, and they finished breakfast on happy notes. She had just left her friends and was about to go back to her commons to get her stuff, when that familiar voice said her name. "Lily."

"Scorpios!" she said, surprised. He hadn't talked to her in days.

"I was wondering, if I could have a word with you?" he asked politely.

"Sure." All she remembered was that she was upset that he hadn't walked her back. And now, he wanted a word with her. Gosh. Confusing.

Scorpios said, "Come on."

Even more confusing, he wanted to talk to her someplace private. As he led her, she found that she had no clue where he wanted to go, until they came upon a door she had never seen before.

"I've never seen this door before," she said.

He shrugged and smiled. "Albus and I found it in second year."

He opened it, and she was in shock. There was a comfortable looking loveseat, a banner that said in large letters, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!, and a cake on the beautiful table.

Lily blushed. "Oh, Scorpios...did you do this?"

He shrugged a little. "Sort of. It's called the Room of Requirement. I'll tell you more about it later." He sat down on the loveseat and motioned her to sit next to him.

She looked around a little and then pointed at herself. "Me?"

That made Scorpios smile, and he nodded.

Lily smiled and blushed a bit, sitting next to him nonetheless. She leaned back comfortably in to the loveseat, and he put his arm over the top of it, as if his arm was around her, but still not. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

Scorpios looked down at her, smiling a little. "I wanted to say happy birthday without it becoming awkward around your friends. They don't seem to know if they should tease you about this or feel sorry for you."

Lily found herself blushing. "Oh, thank you, Scorpios. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me on my birthday."

"You have to get married tomorrow, so might as well make this day special." He smiled a her sweetly. "Would you like some butterbeer or cake? I think we should eat first and the present next."

"You got me a present?" she sat up straight in surprise.

He frowned. "Does that surprise you? When Albus told me last year that it was your birthday, we set up a huge party and made sure everybody knew."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I remember. I thought you were doing it because Albus is your friend."

"I'm not doing it anymore because your my friend's little sister. I'm doing now because you are my friend, and my fiancee."

Lily looked at him. For the first time, she realized he had beautiful and deep blue eyes. She was startled by the intensity in them, but they were so beautiful that she just stared at him. When she realized she was staring, she broke eye contact and looked at the floor.

Scorpios and Lily sat next to each other in silence for quite a while. Finally, Scorpios cleared his throat. "Well, would you like butterbeer and cake?"

Lily smiled. "Sure."

He dished her a piece of cake and handed her a mug of butterbeer. It was a piece of chocolate cake with lots of frosting.

"This is my favorite kind of cake. How'd you know?" she asked.

"I didn't. It's my favorite too."

She blushed, and took another bite. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. I'd um..." He didn't finish the second statement, and he started blushing at what he hadn't said.

Scorpios shrugged again. "Um, do you want your gift now?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Scorpios stood in front of her, fell down to one knee, and held out a jewelry box. It was beautifully decorated with sparkly gems and painted nicely. In the right bottom corner her name was neatly written.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, scared to break the awed, peaceful silence.

He smiled kindly. "You haven't seen what is inside."

He opened the box and inside was a wedding ring. It was gorgeous-gold with several small diamonds surrounding one center diamond.

"It's beautiful," she repeated. The shiny ring started to blur, and she realized her eyes were filling with tears.

Scorpios wiped away her tears. "Aw, don't cry Lily."

That made her cry more. She hated being so weak in front of him, but the way he acted, as if it was okay.

He put down the ring box and gave her a hug.

She sobbed in to his chest. She wasn't quite sure what made her so upset. Maybe it was the fact that he obviously had an honest soft spot for her and she didn't want to admit it. Maybe it was because she felt loved by him, but she was worried he'd leave her after six years. Maybe she did like him a little, but she was scared of rejection. Maybe she was worried she wasn't good enough for him. She did realize that it all boiled down to one thing: In each scenario, she realized that somewhere it her frightened mind, she liked Scorpios. Even if it was just a little. And admitting it felt like a wrench in her gut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

When she at last stopped crying, she just leaned in to his chest in silence. He just kept his arms around her until finally, she felt his breath against her ear. "Class starts in ten minutes."

She inhaled slightly. Lily really didn't want to leave, but she pulled herself back. "Okay. Thank you." She put the ring on her left hand ring finger, took the box, and walked out.

Scorpios followed. "Would you like me to walk you to class?"

"No," she said. "I have to get my stuff. I'm sorry. I'll see you later."

Scorpios watched her walk away almost sadly.

"Scorpios, will you pay attention?"

Scorpios jumped. "Albus."

"What are you thinking about? You're staring at my little sister."

Scorpios shrugged. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked glumly.

"I've kept every single one of yours, and you've kept mine, so I'm guessing I can keep this one too," Albus said, shrugging too.

Scorpios fell silent for a moment, and then began speaking. "I wished your sister happy birthday in the Room of Requirement."

"What was in the room? It better have not been a bed or anything like that?" Albus sounded dangerous now, growing ridiculously protective.

"No, it was a loveseat and a table with a cake and two mugs of butterbeer."

"You didn't kiss her?"

"No, Albus! Will you let me tell you what I'm worried about?"

Albus shrugged. "Sure."

"So, there I was, talking to your sister, and I gave her the ring. It made her cry."

Albus laughed. "You made her cry?"

Scorpios frowned. "Don't be insensitive."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Albus said.

Scorp shrugged. "I...I might as...as well tell you straight."

"Is this the secret part?" Albus leaned forward over dinner curiously.

Scorpios nodded. He fiddled nervously with his knife, slicing his steak in to a million pieces. Finally, he set down the knife and said, "Well, I...um, I think...I think I like your sister."

"You like Lily?" Albus didn't sound surprised.

"You're not angry?"

Albus laughed a little. "Of course not. I think we all knew you always did. It just took...a bigger push to realize it. Like an out-of-the-blue you-have-to-get-married-to-her push."

Scorpios shrugged. "I suppose."

"Albus," Susie rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. "I love you!"

He looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you that earlier this morning."

Albus smiled at her sweetly. "I love you too, sweetheart."

He grabbed her hand and held it. He kissed her cheek and then stood up and said, "Sorry, Scorp, we're going to go out swimming this evening."

"In the _lake_? In _November_?" Scorpios exclaimed.

"Yes. Lily's idea," Susie said. "She said it was really warm out this afternoon, and so she wanted to go swimming. All the girls agreed, so we started inviting the guys. She said she wanted to invite you. You weren't told?"

Scorpios shook his head. "I guess...You don't think I scared her away, do you Albus?"

"No," Susie giggled. "I think she's worried that you scared her away." She laughed again, and then said, "Come on, Al. Let's go get ready."

Albus shrugged. "See ya, Scorp."

Albus and Susie walked away, hand in hand. Scorpios was watching them with slight jealousy when a voice said behind him, "Hey Scorpios."

He turned. "Lily."

She smiled a little shyly. "We're going swimming in a couple minutes. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

Scorpios shrugged. "Sure. See you out in a few."

A few minutes later, Scorpios walked out. Sitting on a towel, giggling with her friends, was Lily. Near her was Susie and Rose. Rose jumped up and ran to a person behind Scorpios, and Susie shouted Albus's name.

"Scorpios!" Lily said. "Come sit down."

He walked over and sat next to her. "You aren't going to swim?"

"I will. When I'm ready." She smiled. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure." He took off his shirt.

She slipped off her towel, revealing her swimsuit. Unlike the other girls, her swimsuit was not revealing. It was a one piece with spaghetti straps, and it covered much of her. It did fit her figure very nicely. Not like Susie and Rose, who were wearing strapless bikinis. He found himself appreciating her modesty. Somehow, it made her even more beautiful.

"Come on," he said, smiling. He took her hand and pulled her in to the lake.

She giggled and dived in after her. They tackled each other, smiling and laughing. They didn't stop until it was dark out and everything was freezing cold. Scorpios wrapped his towel around her shoulders and led her inside, both still smiling, even though her teeth were chattering loudly.

"Goodnight," he whispered when they reached the Fat Lady. He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight. Get a good sleep for tomorrow."

She smiled at him sweetly. "Night."

He walked away, and she told the Fat Lady, "Pumpkin juice."

"What are you doing out so late?" she yawned, swinging open.

Lily skipped in to the room. Despite Scorpios's gentle reminder to get a good sleep, her sleep was fitful. She tossed and turned all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"I'm getting married today." was the very first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Oh, that's great!" said Susie. "I absolutely love Albus. We just finished moving in to the married people's dorms."

Rosie said, "Be nicer, Susie. Lils is only 15."

"As of yesterday," Lily added.

"Get dressed, Lily. When is the ceremony?"

"After breakfast. At ten."

"Oh. You get to miss classes!" said Susie.

"Get dressed and we can all go eat together!" Rose said. "Come on, it'll be a great day!"

"I'm not hungry," she said. "I feel like I'm going to lose my stomach."

Susie frowned. "Lily, you've been like this every day except for yesterday. When are you going to eat again? I swear you've lost ten pounds! And it ain't a good thing."

"Oh, she doesn't mean it that way, Lils, you are absolutely beautiful. It's just not good not to eat," Rosie explained quickly.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just nervous. I'm not hungry."

"Leave her alone," yawned Anna. "It isn't like you guys, who are starving when you're nervous. Lils and I throw up when we're nervous. We can't help it."

Susie shrugged. "Sorry, Lils."

Lily shrugged too. "No problem. I probably won't come down from up here until the time."

"You'll have to," Rosie said. "Your mum and dad and James are all here."

"They are?"

"In the commons. I saw them earlier. They told me to send you down once you woke up."

Lily threw her stuff on the bed and rushed downstairs. "Mum! Dad! James!"

Ginny threw her arms around Lily. "It's the big day! Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Lily, Lily, I finally found a blue tie! How does it look?" James tried to catch her attention.

Lily laughed a little. "Um, it's off center."

James glared at her a little. "Really, Lils? You can't say it's absolutely perfect?"

"Calm down, James, you're a little over-bearing," Harry said.

"Uncle Ron is here," Ginny added.

"You guys talk too much," Lily concluded, causing the three of them to laugh. Then, Lily realized, they were all almost as nervous as she. Them talking so much and laughing-they were trying to pretend like nothing was wrong.

"Mum, do you want to help me go get ready?" she asked.

"Of course!" Ginny squealed excitedly. "See you guys in an hour."

Ginny, Rosie, Persephone, and Lily linked arms. Once they got upstairs, they curled Rosie's and Persephone's hair and got them in to their beautiful blue dresses.

"Lily, how do I look?" Persephone asked, twirling around. Persephone was Lily's age, and one of her good friends.

"You look lovely. And your hair is beautiful, as per normal. You look stunning." Lily smiled at her. Persephone's hair was blonde and beautiful, naturally straight, and the curls that now disturbed the straightness made her different and exotic.

Lily's red hair was naturally curly, so all Ginny did was brush through the curls and add a bit of hair magic so her hair wouldn't friz.

"Mmhmm, that's perfect," Ginny said, smiling at her handiwork. "Go get dressed, sweetheart."

Lily grabbed the dress box and ducked in to the bathroom. She neatly pulled on the strapless dress. It was simple and long and beautiful. She had never been in to strapless or revealing, but she found that she loved it. Even though she really was feeling like she was about to cry or throw up, she loved the dress. Quietly, she walked through the bathroom doors out to see her bridesmaids and her mother.

Gasps all around. "Lils, you are supposed to tell the bride she's beautiful, but I'm not lying. You're gorgeous," said Persephone, her eyes wide. "Where on Earth did you find that dress?"

"Hogsmeade," Lily shrugged. "He actually is the one who picked it out."

Persephone laughed. "He is fun to shop with. Shop with him sometime, during the summer or at Christmas. You'll see."

"Lily, you are beautiful." Ginny played with her hair a bit and then gasped again. "We're gonna be late! Hurry, let's get down there!"

Indeed, by the time they reached the commons, Harry, James, and Albus had disappeared.

"They already headed to the room," Susie said.

"How great," muttered Lily, blushing. "Having to get married in a classroom."

Ginny frowned. "oh well."

They finally reached the outside of the room, and Ginny held Lily outside. "I'll go get your father. Stay here."

Harry got out. Persephone and James walked through first, followed by Rose and Albus.

"Our turn," Harry said. "Are you ready?"

"No," she whispered. Her throat was starting to close up with panic.

"Stay calm. It'll be alright."

Harry led her in, standing up as straight and relaxed as he could. Lily followed, trying not to blush and really not succeeding.

Scorpios stared. He really couldn't help it. She was beautiful. Nobody really noticed, because everyone's eyes were on the bride. Lily reached him and looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. He quietly took her hand when Harry handed her over, and smiled at her nervously.

"You are stunning," he whispered softly.

She blushed. "Heh, thanks."

Scorpios nodded and looked at Professor McGonagall, who was leading the ceremony.

Lily had feared it would be a very long and boring ceremony, but to the contrary, it was short and to the point.

In fact, she was shocked when McGonagall concluded with, "I now name you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Scorpios's eyes widened a little and he gave McGonagall a look.

Professor McGonagall just shrugged. "That's what I'm supposed to say. I'm not sure it matters, it just means, the end. Now you're married."

"Wait, wait, not yet," Scorpios sighed, and slowly lifted Lily's chin up. Very carefully, as if he was worried he'd break her if he was too rough, he kissed her. He put an arm around her waist and his other hand against her head.

Lily quickly put her arms around him, almost forgetting that they had an audience. When she became too shy, she gently broke the kiss and took an unsure step back.

"Congratulations!" somebody shouted, and the rest of the people started clapping.

Lily blushed, and Scorpios smiled sheepishly. The Potters and the Malfoys gave Lily hugs and shook her hand, congratulating them.

McGonagall came to them afterwards and said, "We have your room all set up in the marriage dorms. You can have your friends or family help you move, or the teachers would be happy to help."

Scorpios and Lily gave each other a look. "Um..."

It was kind of hectic, but plans to move everything after lunch were made, they changed out of their fancy clothes, and the two families decided to stay for lunch. They all sat at the Gryffindor table, which made it kind of awkward for some students.

Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Pansy talked to each other with interest, while Scorpios, Albus, Susie, Rosie, Andrew, Lily, and Persephone all talked to each other about random things to bring their minds off the marriage.

"Here, you should eat more, Lils," Susie said. "I know you're nervous, but it's good for you to eat."

"Here, let me help," Scorpios smiled mischievously. He grabbed her spoon, spooned some soup and offered it to her. She sipped it, and he continued to hand-feed her, each teasing and smiling at each other the whole way.

"They are almost worst than you two," Rosie teased Susie.

Susie exclaimed, "Impossible! No one bests us!"

Albus smiled at her warmly.

This caused both Scorpios and Lily to blush. Lily grabbed her spoon, set it down, and said, "Shall we go bring the stuff to the room?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

It was a long afternoon, full of arranging and moving and piling and pushing and decorating and cleaning and...oh, please no more ands!

Harry and Ginny reluctantly said goodbye, as did Scorpios's parents. James gave Lily a hug and wished her luck, and after dinner, Lily found herself really nervous again and wishing for company.

"Tomorrow's a regular day," said Scorpios as they walked up to their dorm after dinner.

"Oh, yeah."

"I can't believe that life goes on. I thought for sure that the world would end today."

Lily laughed a little nervously. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No, you've been very good to me."

Scorpios smiled at her and held the door open to the married people's commons.

They walked through. Albus and Susie were sitting in the loveseat, Andrew and Susie were talking quietly to each other, a Ravenclaw couple were holding hands and sitting next to the fire, and a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff were yelling at each other.

The Slytherin girl snapped, "You are so impossible! You don't understand anything, even though you say you do!"

"Jana, look, please," the Hufflepuff pleaded.

Jana was nearly crying now. "I trusted you with everything, Tom! I...I love you!" She whipped away and rushed to the other side of the room in a flurry of pretty curly black hair.

Tom looked distressed. "Wait, Jana!" he rushed after her. "I love you too." He held her cheeks in his hands, and whispered something to her.

"You might not want to stare," Scorpios murmured to her.

"So dramatic!" Lily whispered. "I-"

"It's like this every night," interrupted the Ravenclaw girl. "Somebody's always upset. Miscommunication, I suppose. The newlyweds are always nervous, anyway. Those two, being Slytherin and Hufflepuff, two rival groups, have it hard. You two might have it hard too, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm." was all Lily said.

"My name's Julie...oh, I suppose Julie Angelo is what it is now, isn't it?" she asked her husband.

He was kind of quiet. He just smiled and nodded.

Julie elbowed him teasingly. "This is my husband, Angus. We were married a month ago today."

"Oh, that's nice," Lily said. "We were married this morning."

Scorpios smiled at her. "I am Scorpios Malfoy, and this is Lily Pot-um, Lily Malfoy, I guess."

"It's hard to get used to. I hope you two have an okay time of it. We've been lucky. Albus and Susie, Andrew and Rose, Asa and Crystal, we've all had it alright. The rest of them, Tom and Jana, Amos and Kiera, Chris and Kelly-they've had it tough."

"Oh." Lily couldn't think of anything else to say to that.

Angus murmured to Julie, "We should go to bed, honey."

Julie smiled at Lily and Scorpios. "Have a good night!"

They left as a couple. Jana and Tom walked out together as well. Soon, everyone was gone except Amos and Kiera. Kiera was a short and petite blonde with pretty blue eyes, a Ravenclaw. Amos was tall, broad, and good-looking, a Quidditch player. This night must've been one of their better nights. They were among the only couples to congratulate them.

"Good luck!" called Amos.

"First night's always the hardest!" Kiera said comfortingly. "So don't be too nervous. Everything'll be alright."

Lily and Scorpios walked in to the room. They both used the bathroom at separate times to get dressed in to pajamas, and when time for bed came, both stood at the opposite sides of the bed.

"I um, could sleep on the floor," Scorpios said. "If it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm okay," she gulped a little nervously. "I-I mean..."

Scorpios said gently, "If you want anything, just ask for it."

"We'll have to use the bed sooner or later. I suppose we might as well be brave." Bravery was the last thing she was feeling. In fact, she wanted to run away.

"Alright."

Lily climbed in to bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She tossed and turned much of the night, so nervous that she almost felt herself starting to cry, but held it in.

Suddenly, she felt his breath against her ear. "Please try to sleep," he mumbled sleepily. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm sorry," she tried to talk, but then she just lost it. Tears came to her eyes and she started crying. Again.

Scorpios put his arms around her comfortingly. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "I promise." He kissed her hair gently.

If only he knew what she was worried about. If only she could hear what she wanted to hear. But of course, she knew it was being wishy. With her sad thoughts starting to disappear, she buried her head in his chest. He was so kind and sweet. She wanted him so badly to tell her that he cared.

Scorpios wished he could be the weak one sometimes. It just isn't fair that she can get instant comfort. He wanted to tell her so much how he felt about her, but he was worried it wasn't returned. When he was just about to say something, he realized she was asleep.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered to her. "I love you."

He closed his eyes, and with her in his arms, he fell asleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all my amazing reviewers! I love y'all! Thank you all of you who pointed out some helpful hints. I'll gladly comply, however, as I am told Astoria Greengrass is Scorpios's mother(which I am I told is spelled Scorpius, so will be from hereforth), I can't really changed everything without a bunch of work I don't wish to do, so forgive me, but she'll stay as Pansy. I love all the reviews and the helpful hints! You are all so amazing!**

Chapter Nine:

Lily woke up early that morning, with Scorpius's arms still around her. She just lied there for a moment, resting her head against his chest. Finally, she carefully slid out of his arms and walked in to the bathroom.

She took a nice shower, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Lils," Hugo said. "Excited for classes and your first day of marriage?"

Lily glared. "Leave me alone, Hugo."

"How was your night?" he continued teasingly.

"Leave me alone."

Hugo laughed a little. "Relax, Lils. It's gonna be okay."

Lily leaned back against her chair, rubbing her eyes.

There was a voice from behind her that nearly made her scream, it scared her so much. It almost literally came out of nowhere. "Tired, Lily?"

"Scorpius!" she squeaked. "Don't do that! Gosh! YOU'RE gonna give me a heart attack!"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Lily."

His smile melted her heart a little, and if she hadn't been so careful, she probably would've been drooling all over the rug...ugh. Why did she like him so much when she knew that she couldn't trust him to love her?

"Would you like to go practice Quidditch, Lils?" asked Hugo. "We have a game next weekend!"

Lily yawned. "I'm not up for it this morning. Maybe later."

"Okay," Hugo said. "But you're going to get out of shape if you don't practice. You haven't attended practice since...oh, two weeks ago. It's a surprise Albus doesn't find a replacement."

"You're so inconsiderate!" she said angrily. "Why can't you help for once instead of being...ridiculous?"

"I am not being ridiculous!" Hugo replied indignantly.

Scorpius sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee. "Calm down, Lily."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she shouted, her voice shrill. "I'm tired of everyone telling me to calm down when they don't understand anything!"

"What don't I understand?" he asked calmly, almost icily.

"You don't understand anything!" she cried, pushing her chair out and running away.

That's right, said the evil voice in her head. Run away. Run away from everything. As if that'll solve your problems. Run away, Lily. Run away.

That disconcerting voice in her head made her cry more, and when she finally made it back to the married people's commons, she sank in to the couch by herself and she cried. When she finally stopped crying, she just leaned against the back of the couch and watched the fire burn.

"Hi, Lily," sniffled a voice.

Lily looked up and saw Jana.

"I'm Jana. Didn't officially introduce myself yesterday." Jana sounded like she was trying desperately not to cry.

Lily had to do the same, forcing her voice to be strong. It still trembled a little. "Is something wrong, Jana?"

"Yes." The older girl sat next to her and hid her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

Jana sighed and looked up. "He says he loves me. I'm scared to tell him."

"Tell him what, Jan?"

Jana smiled a little, sadly. "You know, he calls me that. Jan. Heh, reminds me of the month, January."

"Tell him what?"

She sniffled, wiping away a tear. "I love him. I love him so much because he's so sweet and caring and gentle. I'm scared to tell him, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Jana," Lily said, smiling truly for the first time that day. "That's great."

"Great?" the Slytherin girl's eyes focused in to a glare. "Great? He's a..."

"A what? A muggle born? I thought everyone was over that. A Hufflepuff? I thought that if you two loved each other, houses wouldn't matter."

"What if he just says he loves me? What if he doesn't?" she started crying. "I...I love him. I'm so scared..."

Lily jumped up quickly. "Can I go get him? Please?"

"I will forever be in your debt if you can help make this better, Lily. But you are just a little girl still. You shouldn't have to be worried about getting married so young. You are just 15. I'm sorry, Lily."

"Don't be sorry, Jana. I'm so happy you are in love! And if he is brave enough to tell you that he loves you, that's great! I'll go get Tom! Stay here." Lily rushed downstairs and nearly ran in to Scorpius. "Scorpius!" She suddenly and painfully remembered her argument with him just an hour previous. "Um..."

"Lily, I have to tell you something," Scorpius said quickly.

"Can it wait? I promised Jana...I have to get Tom. See you in a few!" Lily rushed down to the Great Hall, leaving Scorpius staring after her sadly.

~Scorp's POV

"Scorpius."

"Jana!" Scorpius and Jana, being Slytherins, were good friends.

"Lily went downstairs. She wanted to get Tom for me."

"Yeah, I saw her," Scorpius found himself rather cross now.

Jana smiled a little. "Why are you upset, Scorp?"

"I wanted to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That she's very special. That I...I love her. I was just ready to be brave enough, now I don't think I'll be able to."

Jana smiled. "Oh, that's so sweet, Scorpius. You love her!"

"I don't think she likes me," he said. "We had an argument at breakfast."

She laughed. "An argument. Tom and I have those all the time. I still love him."

Scorpius sighed sadly. "She doesn't like me."

Jana smiled. "I think she does. She's scared that you won't love her. I bet you anything."

Scorpius shrugged.

"I'm here!" Lily climbed through the door excitedly, followed by Tom.

~Lily's POV

She grinned happily at Jana.

"Jana?" Tom walked over to her. "Lily said you wanted to tell me something."

Jana said quietly, "It's really important, Tom."

"Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" He put his arm around her quickly.

"Heh, no. I think I need to sit down to tell you this, though."

Tom led her carefully over to the loveseat and sat down next to her, his arm pulled gently yet firmly around her.

Jana blushed a little at his over-attentive worry. "I'm good, Tom. I..."

"What's wrong, my love? What's wrong?"

She sat up a little, taking a deep breath and glancing at Lily nervously. "I, um..." she smiled at him and whispered, "Did you know that I love you?"

Tom smiled, relaxing a bit. "I love you too. I know that you love me. I've known for a while."

"Even after what happened yesterday?"

"Oh, the argument? I'll love you no matter what, Jan."

Jana sighed a little. She leaned in to his embrace for comfort, her eyes starting to flood with tears.

"Oh, Jana!" Tom began to get worried. He wiped away her tears quickly. "Jana, Jana, calm down, love! I love you. Is something wrong?"

"Tom...I'm pregnant."

"Is that all, Jana? Is that what is making you cry? Were you worried?"

"I was worried you wouldn't love me," she whispered through her tears.

"I will always and forever love you, Jana. No matter what." Tom wrapped his arms around her. "I love you always."

Lily smiled at them, and poking Scorpius, she pulled him out so they could have time together alone.

"So that's why you went to get Tom?" asked Scorpius when they got outside.

"Yeah. Isn't it sweet?" she sighed with a happy smile.

"Do you love anyone? Did the marriage pull you away from a special someone?"

The question was so out of the blue, it made tears fall from her eyes. She quickly hid them. "No. I've never actually dated anyone or anything like that. Sure, I had a crush on a guy once in a while. I even had a crush on you once. When you and Albus first became friends, actually. I thought you were cute."

He laughed a little. "Really? I thought you were beautiful. I never allowed myself to fall for you because you were Albus's little sister. Falling for your best friend's little sister is not a wise idea."

"You fell for me?" Lily almost squeaked.

Scorpius stopped and looked at her eyes. "Lily, you are a pretty girl. A lot of guys like you. I thought I didn't have a chance with you, partially because you were young, and partially because I didn't ever want to take advantage of you."

"Now what do you think?" she chanced to ask, her voice small.

Scorpius smiled. "I'm very happy now. Because even if you do ever love, it can't be taking advantage of you if we're married."

Lily said, "You like me?"

"A lot," Scorpius said truthfully. He decided not to pull the 'I love you' statement yet. With the way she was, that might scare her away.

"Good."

Scorpius looked at her, shocked. "Good?"

"Good. I like you, too. A lot."

"Good. Let's go to class."

Lily frowned. "That's not fair, Scorpius. I don't have class with you."

Scorpius laughed. "Sorry, Lily. Looks like we'll have to see each other at lunch."

"Ugh, that's awful! I'll have to endure Albus and Susie being all over each other all morning!"

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Lily. See you at lunch."

Lily smiled at him too, and walked in to class, her mind fuzzy and full of seeing his beautiful blue eyes in the back of her head. She was being so ridiculously happy, she didn't notice Professor Sprout saying, "Lily, why are you late?"


End file.
